


A Morning Dream

by wolfgal



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M, The Companions - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgal/pseuds/wolfgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farkas is woken by his brother, and in his drowsy state imagines an erotic scene involving Vilkas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morning Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing in first person style. I thought it would be something different and interesting to try.  
> *WARNING* contains incest in the form of 'brotherly love'.

“Farkas!”  
I hear my name being called as if from a great distance. The voice seems familiar, but I am too distracted by the tankard of ale in front of me to pay it much heed. It’s a full tankard, and huge, the size of a barrel! I can’t tear my eyes from it! Ignoring the voice, I keep my attention firmly fixed on the giant mug in front of me. Gripping both sides firmly, I prepare to sink my face into it and…  
“FARKAS!”  
I jump as my name is now shouted loudly near me! The tankard wavers before my eyes and begins to disappear. I desperately clutch at it, willing it’s return, but to no avail. Rough hands grasp me, shaking me as my eyes slowly open to look into the scowling face of my brother.  
I growl at him & tell him to go away. I’m not in the mood for one of his tantrums. All I want is to drink from that barrel sized mug I was dreaming about. But Vilkas will not leave me alone.  
“Get up!” he demands.  
I tell him again to go away, now using much stronger words in case he didn‘t understand me the first time. I roll over and pull the blankets over my head in the hope he will give up and leave. But he doesn’t.  
“I said, GET UP!” He grabs the blankets and tries to pull them from me, but his efforts are futile. I have a good grip on them and I am stronger, a fact which angers him more.  
“Why?” .I mumble triumphantly from under the blankets.  
“Because we have that job to attend to in Riverwood, that’s why!” Vilkas hisses.  
I groan. DAMN! I had forgotten about that! Cursing loudly, I roll back over and sit up. Vilkas throws my armour at me, but I ignore it as it lands beside me with a thud.  
“Get dressed.” my brother snarls, “and hurry up! We’re delayed enough because you preferred to sleep!”  
“I was tired.” I grumble defensively, “and anyway, it’s not like you’re ever up early.”  
“I am when we have work to do. And it’s nearly noon! Hardly early! Now hurry up!”  
I watch disinterestedly as my brother storms from my room, informing me impatiently that he’ll be in the mead hall when I‘m ready. I wait a few minutes to make sure he is gone, then I push my armour onto the floor and lay back down, shutting my eyes again.  
It’s not that I don’t want to fight the bandits near Riverwood, but more that I am tired. I had snuck out last night to run as wolf. It had been exhilarating then, but now my body was weary and I just wanted to rest. I knew I could never tell Vilkas though what I had done. He wouldn’t understand. And it would disappoint him.  
I sigh and try to conjure back the image of the large tankard of my dreams. As I do so, I feel a familiar stirring between my loins. My hand moves down and I wrap my fingers around my growing hardness, stroking slowly. A warm pleasant feeling fills my body and I smile as my strokes become quicker. If Vilkas was to return now, he would see what I was doing, as I had not bothered to pull the blankets back up. The thought of my brother catching me excites me more and I groan as I feel myself begin to drip. I wonder as to what he would do. Would he be angry and yell at me? Would he simply watch me? Or would he…would he join in? A shiver of pleasure shoots through me at this last thought. I do not care if it is wrong to think this, or be excited by it - all I know is that a part of me wishes it would happen.  
I imagine how it would feel to have his lips sucking on my stiff manhood. To watch his head bobbing up and down as he took me all the way into his mouth. I would grip his hair tightly and force him to take it all until eventually I shot my load deep down his throat. I moan loudly as my hands move more vigorously , leading me up to a crescendo of delight.  
I now think about forcing Vilkas to his knees as I mount him from behind. I give a sly grin as I know he would hate that position, and that thought excites me more. As I envision parting his cheeks and slipping myself in between them, I spasm as a wave of pleasure courses through me. To feel my throbbing member in his tight hole would be so gratifying and pleasurable! I would dig my nails tightly into his shoulders as I thrust deep inside him. Would he moan for more? Yes, I would make him do so!  
I cry out and shudder in delectable spasms as I come hard, shooting my juice over my hand and down my stiff manhood.  
After a few moments I open my eyes and sigh. The relief has done me good. I feel more awake now. With a grin, I rise from my bed and don my armour.


End file.
